Jayro Vs Wargreymon
Description .Zero Vs Digimon! 2 Dragonlike heroes who use fire to fight! Interlude Wiz:Dragons Broomstick:But these dragons are a bit different. Wiz:Like Jayro the Flaming commander Boom stick:And Wargreymon the dramon slayer. Wiz:I'm Wiz and this is Boom stick and its our job to analyse weapon,armour and skIlls to find out who would win, a Death Battle Jayro Long-ago a man named Drake married a women who turned out to be a dragon, Boomstick:And so THE FLAMIMG DRAGON BITCH IS BORN FUCK YEAH! Wiz:Sigh as so on, Jayro's journey continues until he gets the legendary Burst Sword! Boom Stick:This thing cam shoot projectiles! Wiz:He learned lots of new moves, such as: Flare swipe a slice that can do 60 dmg, but 10% of burning Dragon Thrust Wiz:Dragon Thrust can penetrate foes setting their insides to burn out! Boom stick:Holy shit! Flame Slash Boom Stick:This attack can create a fiery explosion once the attack connects! Wiz:And he has his Partner A baby lion, Blazer Boomstick:HHAHAHHA A BABY LION!?! PATHETIC HAHHAHA! Wiz:Oh no don't underestimate Blazer as he can turn his flame gauntlets into weapons to change the outcome of the battle. Boomstick:And he can turn into a fucking Flaming adult 10 ft Lion! Wiz:Despite his great intelligence and great Speed, He has a few downfalls-Jayro can be easliy killed by dragon slayers Jayro is inexperienced, Can get overwhelmed Boom stick:Jayro is still a badass to this day!1 "I bring the Fire in the heat!")1 Wargreymon Taichi Kamiya, in japan or just Tai in english. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el28GvedawM Wiz:Tai encountered Koromon a digimon, that is made to protect Tai from anything. Boomstick:But thats only its first stage! Wiz:Koromon digivolved to Agumon! a rookie stage digimon. Boomstick:This thing can evolve even further! Wiz:Such as Greymon its Ultimate stage! Greymon has moves like Nova flame and Nova blast. Boomstick:His next one is Metal Greymon! Wiz:Metal Greymon has nuclear missiles that shoots from it's chest. Boomstick:NOW MY FAVORITE HAHAHA! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZjUf1dPWvc Wiz:Wargreymon, Wargreymon is its Mega form. Boomstick:Wargreymon is shorter than Metal Greymon what the fuck!? Wiz:Despite its size, it can pack-a-punch! Boomstick:He has his Dramon Killers-Designed for killing Dragons Wiz:And Terra Force. Wargreymon throws a Terra Force Fight Pre-Fight The combantants are set, LETS GET READY FOR A DEATH BAATLE Tai and Agumon are walking in a Forest Tai:This reeks! Agumon:You don't say. Agumon then sees a small baby fiery lion cub. Agumon:Hey Tai look! Tai:Huh? Well aren't you a cute little gu- OW! Tai:That thing is hostile! Lets go Agumon! Jayro yells out Jayro:Hey what's the big deal!? Tai:I'm sorry but were going have to kill this cub. Jayro:Kill!? No you are not doing that to my partner! Jayro gets out his Legendary Burst Sword Tai gets out his Digivice FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uHQqkJAk3U Agumon:Pepper breath! Blazer dodges all of Agumons attack, until the last one. Jayro:..Grr... Agumon runs at Jayro doing a fury of swipes at Jayro! It is not effective. Jayro kicks Agumon away. Tai:Alright lets kick this up a notch! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ4GlDoy9O4 Agumon:Agumon Digivolve to! Greymon:Greymon! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH2j6dKPwxo Tai:Now lets continue our battle! Jayro:W-what!? Jayro dashes at Greymon Greymon:NOVA FLAME! Jayro moves to the side dodging Nova Flame. But Greymon attempts to stomp on Jayro. Jayro in fearstands their hopeless until... He bursts with speed! Blazer has boosted Jayro's speed. Later it wears off. Jayro:Thanks buddy! Blazer:Rawr! Jayro:Alright lets settle this once and for all! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKUVlFzNaac Jayro Slashes Greymon side to side, Tai worried he helds up his digivice... and.. Wargreymon! Wargreymon slashes at Jayro with his Dramon Killers! Jayro successfully dodges the blows, Wargreymon kicks Jayro down. Jayro lands all bruised. Jayro:Grrr I cannot lose! Blazer! Blazer:Roar! Jayro helds his arm up Blazer transforms into a Hand Blade. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGM1Qblq_08 Jayro:Alright.... Jayro slashes at Wargreymon, but Wargreymon blocks the attack and swings his dramon killers at Jayro, Jayro feels huge pain from his body. Wargreymon then puts his dramon killers deeper as Jayro screams in pain. Wargreymon:THIS IS YOUR END! Wargreymon throws Jayro up comboing him with his Dramon Killers blood splattering everywhere, Wargreymon then stabs jayro in the stomach and then flies up... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SBhickEJRQ Jayro coughs up some blood, barely alive, cannot get up. He feels the pain getting sharper. Wargreymon charges his Terra Force.... Wargreymon:TERRRRAAAAAAAA FOOOOOOOOORRRCCCE The Terra Force goes for Jayro Obiliterating him along with Blazer. Wargreymon goes back to Agumon. Tai:Phew, Glad that's over. K.O! Results Boomstick:Woah woah that is brutal! (Cue Butterfly-Digimon) Wiz:Jayro may be Faster and More stronger at the beginning, When Wargreymon came Jayro could not counter anything cause of the Dramon killers, Specifed to kill DRAGONS! Boomstick:And Wargreymon is equal to Jayro! Wiz:Really it came down who would go down first, and it shows the difference in .Zero and Digimon. Wiz:.Zero ranging from Wall level to Multiversal same goes for Digimon. Boomstick:BUT WIZ WHAT ABOUT JAYRO'S PET BLAZER Wiz:He was equal to digimon but when they transform Blazer is outmatched. Boomstick:BUT WHAT ABOUT JAYRO'S FLARE BOOSTER Wiz:If Jayro activates that he will have little boost to beating Wargreymon. Boomstick:well you got me, Looks like Jayro could not win the war Wiz:The winner is Wargreymon Next time Hmph a unknown figure looks at Jayro's burning body. "weak." Omega Jayro vs Blackwargreymon! Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015